


Wasn't Our Fault

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-22
Updated: 2007-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boostle faces the combined might of Mama Manhunter and Daddy Bat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasn't Our Fault

"It really wasn't our fault," Booster began.

"It wasn't?" That got them an arched brow ridge from Mama Manhunter.

"Really!" Beetle protested sincerely.

Daddy Bat scowled. "Then whose fault is it?"

"Well…" The pair looked at each other, and then threw themselves on the mercy of the courts.

"We'll do yard work for the embassy for a month!" "I'll change Streaky's litter box for a week!"

The two senior League members managed to keep the smirks internal, but both were more than pleased to not have to go through a long recital of how it had not been Boostle's fault.


End file.
